Forever love
by xxlovehearts
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for a long time. How did everything start? Will their friendship continue? Will their friendship grow into something more? read to find out : All human// review :
1. Preschool

Bpov: I was three years old and this was my first day going to sunny hills preschool. My mom held my hand as she led me through the tall glass doors that had little bears drawn all over. I was excited this was the first time I was going to school. This one tall woman who said she was the principal took me and my mom to a door in the far right. Then they opened another big brown door and a kind looking lady with a pretty heart looking face came out. She had a light brownish hair tied up in a bun. "Hi sweetie, I'm Miss Honey." "Hi" I said as I looked at my feet. She led me through the door and told me to go play with the toys. There were so many toys in the room I was shocked. Since I was the only child I was pretty spoiled but I knew how to share and stuff.

As I was walking toward the block section I got pushed to the floor. "OOPS im sorry are you okay ?" I looked up to see a hand trying to help me up. When I finally stood up I saw that it, was boy that had pretty eyes and curly messy hair. "I'm Bella and thanks for helping me up. Whats your name?" "Oh that's a pretty name my name is Edwaard, so do you want to go help us build a tall tower?" I looked behind him to see a girl shorter than Edward who had the same green eyes as him she had pink ribbons with pigtails and there was another girl next to her with Blond hair that was tied into braids, she had on overalls with a pink shirt. The girl in the pink ribbons said her name was Ally and the girl next to her was Rosy. I agreed to go build some towers with them. There were already two other boys waiting for us by the building area. One of them was named Jasper and the other Emmet. They looked as if they were all friends. I guess in preschool you can make friends fast. We ended up making a REALLY tall tower. We were all happy but then this meanie kid named Mike came and kicked our tower down. Alice started crying so I went to tell Miss Honey what happened. Mike ended up having time out while we were all outside for Playtime.

"Hey Bella you wanta go on the swings?" Edward asked me. Sure lets go. So Edward and I went to the colorful swing set where Ally was getting pushed by Jasper and Rosy was getting pushed by Emmet. "Bella do you want me to push you too?"

"Sure." Thanks Edward. "HEY guys lets see who can go the highest yea?" Emmet asked us.

SUREE we all agreed Edward told me to hold on tight.

WEEEEE this is fun I said as Edward pushed me higher and higher I felt like I was flying. "I WIN and so does BElla" Edward shouted. After our fun game of swings we went inside.

It was story time and we were sitting on a clock rug. I sat on three o clock. I was saving Edward and Alice a seat when Mike came and sat next to me. I was paying attention to the story Miss Honey was reading us. It was called NO, David. She was reading the part about David not eating vegetables when Mike started pulling my hair.

"Ow stop it," I whispered to him. "NOOOO!" he yelled at me and kept pulling my hair. Edward then came and pushed Mike so he wouldn't pull my hair. At the next playtime Edward was in timeout. Edward was in time out because of me so I stole Mike's ball and I ended up getting a timeout with Edward. "Thanks for helping me during story time"

"Sure. And why are you in time out?"

"I didn't want you to feel lonely"

Thanks Bella

"hey Edward can I call you Eddie?"

"sure if I can call you belalala"

I started laughing and Miss Honey came and took me to another corner so I wouldn't talk with Edward.

This was the starting of my friendship with Edward.

* * *

disclaimer: i own none of the character from stephenie meyers awsome twilight series.


	2. Kindergarten

Bpov: Time was passing by too quickly it has been two years since Edward and I have been friends now. We still hung out by the preschool playground at times but now we were in another school called kindergarten and we were now five years old. Today was my birthday and I was going to hang out with my friends at the park. After kindergarten my mom was going to pick us all up and make us lunch at the park. I even had a Pikachu jumping house.

"Happy Birthday Bella," my friends Ally, Rosy, Emmet and Jasper all said.

"Thanks very much you guys I said as I hugged them"

"Bellalala Happy Birthday" Eddie said as he gave me a hug

We were all sitting in the car singing along to the wheels on the bus. It was in the car that Ally told me the history of everyone. Ally said that she Eddie and Emmet were fraternal triplets which was pretty cool. And that Jasper and Rosy were also fraternal twins. Wow that was cool learning that I was friends with people who all had siblings. I was the only child but that's okay.

Now I was six that meant pretty soon I was going to go to elementary school with all my friends. We all hoped to be accepted into the same school. The school we were all trying out for was a private school that went from first grade to senior year of high school. It was called Burning Oak Preparatory School. Many people tried getting into this school but it was a real challenge unless you were really smart, skillful, and/or rich.

I was the smart one of the group with Eddie. Ally, Rosy, and Jasper were all skillful and rich. And Emmet was just rich. I guess pretty much we were all rich but I wouldn't say I was rich. I would say I was more of an average person. We all mailed in our applications the day before yesterday. So that meant we were going to get our letters from BOPS real soon.

As we arrived at the park I saw my jumper and a lot of balloons and streamers all around. Eddie's parents and my parents have gotten pretty close as long as Rosy's parents and my parents. All the grownups were all ready there with big boxes of presents and food. I ran out of the car and went to hug Mrs. Cullen, she always told me to call her Auntie Esme. "Hi Auntie Esme, Uncle Carlisle, Auntie Lily, Uncle Bob, and Hi daddy!" I said as I gave them all a hug. Auntie Lily and Uncle Bob went over to Rosy and Jasper and gave them all hugs and asked them how school was. They both said it was fun and we all went to go play on the playground. We played tag, hide and go seek, and many other games.

"Kids, its time to eat now" my mother called to us as we all happily ran to the table. After eating lots of food and blowing out the candles on my cake it was time for the piñata. "Yay" all the kids said. Emmet was jumping up and down as he waited for the piñata to be hung up onto the tree. I had a Pikachu piñata too. Ally always made fun of me that I was obsessed with Pikachu…I just thought it was really cute and I loved watching the show.

Emmet and I always had Pokémon watching days every Friday. When the new episodes came out I would go to his house, or he would come over to mine and we would watch hours of Pokémon. Sometimes the rest of our friends came along sometimes it was just me and Emmet. Emmet's favorite Pokémon was Charmander. If you haven't noticed before my favorite was Pikachu.

I was kind of sad about beating Pikachu up to get candy but candy was pretty yummy. Since I was the birthday girl I got to go first. My mom put the blindfold over my eyes and spun me three times. Then she handed me a big stick. I wacked the stick into Pikachu as I tried to crack open the piñata. Everyone went twice but Emmet was the one who ended up hitting Pikachu's head and letting the candy fall to the ground.

Everyone was happily eating their candies while watching me open my presents. I ended up receiving a lot of pretty clothes, books, stuffed animals, and season one DVD of Pokémon.

After thanking everyone I went over to the big oak tree in the center of the park and sat down under it.

"Hey Bellalala Happy birthday once again, and here's a little present…," Eddie gave me a pink swirly lollipop in the shape of a heart and a small box. I opened up the box and there was a heart necklace in the box. The heart seemed to be made type of clay.

Aw thanks I said as I went over to Eddie and gave him a hug. We just sat there side by side until our parents came and told us we had to go.

**Apov:**

I was sliding down the tallest slide when I saw my brother Edward sitting next to Bella under the Oak tree. He was giving her the necklace he worked hard in making two weeks ago.

*flashback*

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked as I happily skipped into his room.

"Uhm... making a heart…hey Ally do you by any chance have pretty string?"

"Yea... do you need it?

"Mhmm... can I have some?"

"Sure... OH! Are you making a necklace for Bella?"

"Yea...Edward said as he blushed a light pink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, two days after Bella's birthday**

Bpov: Yay! Emmet and I screamed and jumped up and down as we were waiting for the Pokémon Movie to start.

Ally, Jasper, Rosy, and Eddie were all sitting on the sofa laughing at Emmet and me being weirdo freaks.

"Bella!" It's starting Yay" Emmet yelled as he hugged me while jumping.

"Uhm Emmet I can't breathe... " he stopped hugging me but he kept jumping.

"Pokémon Lovers stop yelling I want to watch this," Jasper said as he sat Indian cross legged on the sofa.

"Fine!" Emmet and I both yelled at the same time as we plopped down onto the Burgundy colored rug.

We were totally focused into watching it until Auntie Esme told us to come have dinner.

Epov: I was happy as I watched Bella jumping up and down being hyper. She looked really cute. I was also happy that she was wearing the necklace I gave her. Maybe what Ally told me was true... maybe I was starting to have a crush on Bella... Who knew I thought to myself as I watched Pokémon.


	3. fifth grade

BPOV: Yet, another rainy day in Forks. How many gloomy days does this place have? Seriously is it just going to rain forever? Don't the clouds ever run out of water?

I got up from my bed and started to put on the Burning Oak Preparatory School uniform. My friends and I were all in fifth grade now and surprisingly we all made it in. It was shocking how we all still got along and had so much to talk about together. Now back to school uniforms, the school uniform policy was that you had to wear a blue plaid skirt with a white blouse and if you wanted to you could wear a vest with it and a black blazer. The guys had to wear uniform long pants with a dressy white shirt and a tie. Wearing a blazer was mandatory for guys. I don't know why but our school was strict on the wearing blazers. No matter how hot out it was. But that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

By the time I got to the door Edward and Alice were waiting for me at the door. It stopped raining so I was fine as I speed walked to the limo and that meant I didn't have to carry an umbrella. Yay I thought to myself. As I was fast walking I slipped on the water and I was about to fall into a puddle until I felt an arm grabbing my shoulder.

*Whoa I thought to myself whoever caught me has fast reflexes.*

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked me.

I turned around and I was face to face with Edward. I kind of stopped calling him Eddie now that we got a little older but at times it just came up. Strangely I felt queasy to my stomach somewhat I felt my cheeks burning.

Thanks Edward I said as I steadied myself and walked quickly into the car. Alice was giving me the I'm going to be talking to you later look. Darn it I thought to myself. In a way, these days I've been having weird reactions to talking to Edward or like hanging out with him.

As the limo was going into the school's driveway, I saw Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper getting out of the other limo. Emmet has been carpooling with Rosalie for a while now; it was because he had a crush on her. It was pretty obvious by the way he acted but I doubt that Rosalie knew.

I stepped out of the car with my backpack slung onto my shoulder. Bye Alice, see you in first period… Edward, I nodded in his direction.

At this school, we already had different periods; to be precise we had eight a day.

My schedule was:

First period-homeroom (announcements)/ free period)

Second period- P.E.

Third period- History

Fourth period-English

Fifth period-Spanish

Sixth period-Science

Seventh period-Math

Eighth period- Choir

My schedule was pretty okay I guess, but having P.E. in the morning was sometimes really bad especially on days like today when it rains, our teacher still makes us run rain or shine.

Well this year I had a lot of classes with Edward, I had four classes with him! I was happy with that and annoyed with that. So for first period, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and me were all in the same homeroom. Then for second period I had Rosalie and Jasper in my class. For third period I had Alice and Edward. Fourth, I had with Emmet and Jasper. Fifth Edward only. Sixth with Edward and Emmet, seventh with Alice and Eighth with Rosalie and Alice. Wow ahahah I can't believe I remembered all that.

As I stepped out of the car, Mike came running to me, he was also a fifth grader, and I've been hearing a lot of rumors lately that he liked me, but I doubted that, we were only friends. "Hey Bella, do you want to go to the lockers together?"

Sure, I said thought in my mind I was thinking wow where else would I go right now.

I headed toward my locker which was on the East Side of the campus, where people with the last names N-Z had their lockers. All the Cullen's and Hale's had their locker on the West Side of the campus because their last name was somewhere between A-M. I opened my locker and found a note it read: hello Bella, this is Tommy, I've had a crush on you since 3rd grade, and if you like me too will you meet me in the MPR (multi-purpose room) today at lunch? Love, Tommy.

I just stuffed the note into my front backpack pocket. Honestly I've been getting quite a few of these types of notes but I didn't like anyone so, I never replied to these people or I just told them that I only considered them to be friends.

I started heading towards homeroom when someone ran into me.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Uhm… sorry? I apologized, as I dusted my skirt of and got up, it was Lauren a girl who was really rude to me and well she thought that she was the queen of this school. But, most people didn't like her and tried to avoid her best they could.

"Hey Bella, you okay?" Edward asked as he approached me.

Yup thanks for asking you want to go to homeroom?

"yup lets go."

We both started walking to homeroom, it was kind of awkward, I didn't know what to say to him and I guess he felt the same because we just walked in silence.

We arrived and I went straight to my desk which was next to Alice's in the way back right hand corner. Alice and Rosalie were already sitting there talking to each other.

I groaned for my stupidness in not finding a single thing to talk about with Edward then put my head down. Just as I was about to start daydreaming I felt something hit my head.

"Ow!" I whispered as I rubbed my head. I looked by my shoulder and saw Alice's pretty cursive writing.

*great it's a note! I thought to myself*

I opened it and it read:

Funsizedpixie: Hey Bella, you have a crush on Edward HUH?!!! Admit it!

Naturalbeauty: Bella, seriously Alice is right though, you've been acting really strange for quite a while now, and you totally act differently around Edward. I mean you guys used to be Best Friends what happened to that?!

For some strange reason whenever we passed notes in class we used our aim screen names as if this was like a chat. *sigh* I took out a pen and started writing

Oh_klultzy_me: I don't know…

About five seconds later the paper zoomed back to my shoulder.

Naturalbeauty: Bella seriously, just answer this question yes or no!

Funsizedpixie: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN I KNOW THAT YOU DO NOW JUST ADMIT IT BEFORE I SLAP YOU!

Dang Alice was getting all scary on me now.

Oh_klutzy_me: fine yes, I think I might

Funsizedpixie: Aw Bella Yay!

Naturalbeauty: ahahah yes indeed yay! Oh yea and by the way Emmet asked me to be his girlfriend today! And I said yes!

Oh_Klutzy_me: Aww that's good Rosy! (:

Funsizedpixie: Oh my gosh! ROSALIE I KNEW that you guys liked each other yay and you know Bella you and Edward are next!

*RING*

So practically the day went by with me daydreaming in class and Rosalie and Emmet holding hands and walking through the halls.

In the car ride home all of us rode together in one limo.

"Bella and Rosy do you want to come and sleepover today? Please?" Alice asked us as she gave us the puppy dog eye look

Sure Rosalie and I agreed at the same time

"Excellent" Alice replied with a happy smile on her face.

I sure didn't like that look…

* * *

Hit the review button? (:


End file.
